


Willow Tree

by YourLovableLiar



Series: Hermitcraft selection [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: GRITHO, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Minecraft, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLovableLiar/pseuds/YourLovableLiar
Summary: Grian/Etho fic with Mumbo drama lol.And if a hermit sees this, well, hi and please turn back, theres a reason this is rated E.
Relationships: Grian/Etho, Oliver Brotherhood & Charles | Grian, Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian
Series: Hermitcraft selection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107503
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	1. You and Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Drug use and Kidnapping.  
> Summary: Grain gets into trouble that causes him to die. Etho collects his items and returns them to their owner.   
> Grian visits Mumbo for tea and unexpected events happen.

* * *

Grian was in the desert, collecting sand for his shop. He soon got tired from working, and decided to sit down to take a break. He built a small house to make himself some shade from the burning sun, and opened his communicator. He scrolled up a little, seeingnno activity recently. 

Time passed and the sun started going down. Grian didn't bring a bed, so he got up and started getting to work as the day got cooler. He dug up a few stacks up before getting attacked by a husk. His stomach turned as the hunger affect hit him. He groaned and looked up at his attacker. He got out his netherite sword and slashed at the opponent.

It died quickly, but more stared coming. Grian groaned, before pulling out a gold played carrot and eating it, his mind clearing up and he got back to fighting. He slashed at more desert mobs, spiders, etc. He soon started to get dizzy, and fumbled for his food. When he could find it, he staggered, falling back. He continued slashing at the zombies before his eyesight went black.

You died!

The message appeared in the black of his vision, and a moment later he woke up in his bed. His armour gone, his inventory empty. It took him a moment to recollect his memories and snap.

"Oh dear! Oh no no no no!" He fumbled for his communicator.. yep. 

Grian starved to death whilst fighting a Husk

Grian wanted to curse, but he saw a familiar face flying towards him, and he scrolled down.

Etho, 10 minutes ago: "Oh no! I'll get his stuff, he was probably Snoozing. Scar, you think you can visit the other desert to see if his items are there?"

Scar, 10 minutes ago: "Sure. Ill message you if i get it"

Etho, 10 minutes ago: "Thanks, Scar!"

Etho, 4 minutes ago: "Got Griabs stuff"

Etho, 3 minutes ago: "Grians*"

Scar, 3 minutes ago: "Ok, hope Grian respawns soon."

Etho, 3 minutea ago: "Same. Thanks for helping Scar, hope it didn't distract you"

Scar, 3 minutes ago: "not at all, was about to go trade with grian anyway. Yw"

* * *

So that explains it.. Grian looked around himself to the chests and shulker boxes that were his "chestmonster". Etho came swooping to Grian, landing softly.

"I see you were getting sand. Barge?" Etho greeted Grian, opening his inventory and putting down several shulker boxes and items.

"Yeah.. where were you when i needed my ninja in shining armour?" Grian teased, happy to see Etho. It was a while since they talked, the Mycelium resistance hadnt been together in some time since the wars ended.

"I- Do you want your stuff or not, Grian? because i will take it" Etho playfully teased, taising an eyebrow. 

"Of couurse. But doesnt give you an excuse to not save me" Grian poked more fun, checking the boxes labels to make sure he got all of his own.

"Whatever. Anyway, that should be all. See you, Grian" Etho got prepaired to leave, before being stopped.

"Hey, Etho. You think we could talk some time? Its been a while since we chatted" Grian requested, looking at the taller of the pair.

"Oh, um, sure? What do you say... Tomorrow? I haven't gottwn any rooms i want to add to my base yet"

"Perfect! See you then, Etho" Grian smiled. 

Etho took off, Grian waving goodbye. He got his items and equipped his armour, before collecting the boxes and sending them inside his base. 

He later got a visit from Scar about his trade but it didnt last too long and scar was off again. Grian thought for a moment, then decided to visit Mumbo; they haven't talked in a while. 

Grian got a few rockets and equipped his elytra, taking off and drifting towards the base of mr. Jumbo. He found the redstoner working on a small section of his base. He landed quietly, then snuck up on the taller man. He was about to jump on mumbo before the moustached man turned around and tackled Grian. Grian was caught off gaurd and fell. After a moment they started laughing. 

"You have snuck up on me too much, Grian. Ive gotten used to it at this point" mumbo said over Grian, trapping the smaller male. Grian sighed. 

"I used to always catch you off gaurd! Mann!" Grian groaned, waiting for mumbo to get up.

Mumbo got up, and picked up Grian, standing him up. Grian nodded a thanks in response.

"So, what are you doing here, Grian?" Came from the restoner, whom was using a water tap to try to replenish the soil to priduce grass. 

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to see my favourite spoon" Grian smiled, watching the green particles emit from the dirt and produce a small blade of grass. Facinating. Grian never made grass, he usually made his Gardens with just soil, calms down the colour of green.

"Well I am doing just fine. Saw you dies earlier.. what happened?" Mumbo put the water can back in hia inventory, pulling out a flower.

"Oh, i was collecting sand for the barge and happened that Bdubs is in the nether.. thought he'd sleep but i was mistaken. Ended up getting ganged up on by Husks. Specifically when i didnt have any armour"

"Oh. Thats an ouch. Etho got your stuff, right?" Mumbo placed down a few tulips and dandelions. 

"Yeah. Even asked to hang out tomorrow." Grian motioned for a few flowers to put down himself- mumbo wasnt placing them in a decorative fashion and it pranced on his nerves. Mumbo handed him a dozen flowers and they finished the flowers.

"Thanks, Grian. Would you mind coming in for tea?" Mumbo looked at the blond

"Sure! I haven't got much else to do, anyway" Grian smiled, following Mumbo into a section of Mumbos base to see a small kitchen area mumbo made. Wasnt much, just a stove, fake fridge, and a modded in teapot(at request of the european players). Mumbo started boiling water and sat down with Grian at a 2 seater.

They chatted for about 8 minutes before the quiet whistle of the pot started getting louder. Mumbo got up and grabbed tea bags and cups. He poured the hot water into the cups, and put the tea bags in, watching the silky water turn into a smooth brown.

"You like milk and sugar in your tea?" He asked, getting said items.

"Yes. No more than 2 sugar cubes, alright?" 

"Ill just add a third one while your not looking" mumbo chuckled

"You wouldn't!" Grian gasped, chuckling. 

Mumbo finished preparing the cups and went back to the table with some Tea cushions. He took another trip to get the tea and tray of sugar cubes. He sat down, and added said items and grian did the same.

They sipped their tea, chattingore about updated on their bases, interactions with the various hermits, and even gossiping about the newest newspapers news (Joehills: Fired from dog catching?), and had their time together. It was fun, and it started getting dark.

"I outta go, i might get attacked by zumbies again" Grian said, looking at his timer.

"Wow.. its been an entire day... well, ill see you, Grian! Be safe" mumbo said, taking his tray back to the counter. "Oh, before you go, are you free tomorrow?" He turned around.

"Um.. no, sorry. I have plans for tomorrow" Grian replied, accidently sending off a rocket. Thank the sun in the great blue sky that it wasnt explosive.

"Oh.. what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Im uh, Going to hang out with etho. You know, we haven't talked since the resistance isnt needed anymore" Grian shrugged.

"Oh. I see. Well then, See you later." Mumbo said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

"Mumbo, we can hang out maybe day after that, alright?"

"Actually.. why dont you stay the night? I haveba spare be-" mumbo tried to keep grian from leaving.

"No, no, im fine" Grian said, a little concerned. He grabbed his communicator and started typing a private message before he was tackled.

"MUMBO! Get off!!!" Grian said, trying to move under mumbos weight. It didnt help that Grian was way smaller.

"No, you are staying the night" Mumbo grabbed Grians communicator and tossed it. Grian attempted to reach for it before his wrists were grabbed and pulled together. He tried kicking mumbo with no result. He heard the sound of something materializing out of an inventory and a read was being tied around his wrists, bound together tightly.

He gelt mumbo get off of him and then kicked himself away from Mumbo before his legs are also grabbed.

Grian shouted, hoping anyone was flying by, or even out killing mobs. He felt his legs being tied together and he was nearly immobile. He tried squirming away with no true luck as mumbo picked him up, and carried him away. Grian tried to move out of his grip, not hearing the sound of a chest opening and closing.

A redstone door opened and closed and Grians shouts werent able to be heard. He was tossed to the floor and was held down. He stared at Mumbo, who had a blank stare. Mumbo pulled out a potion, and pulled the cap with his mouth. He forced grians mouth open with a hand and poured a clear glittery subatance down his throat. It stung his throat, and he coughed. 

"What did you just.. Give.... me..." Grian felt his vision go blurry, crossed and black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry-  
> This will update every.. Wednesday and Saturday yeah? Gritho is very uncommon so it made sense to make something with my fave ship.   
> Anyway, see you next time!


	2. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha eggy go brr  
> In just making up stuff as i go, totally professional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Future implied rape

Etho got up, yawning and stretching out. He looked at his timer to se hed woken early. He got up out of bed, grabbing his headband with "Etho" in the metal sheet. 

Finishing getting ready, he put on his elytra and pat his llama goodbye before he left. He started to fly towards Grians base, sending a message to alert Grian he was coming. A few seconds after he sent, his communicator buzzed. 

He opened it, to see the following.

Grian: "Sorry, I'm busy. I am doing something important right now, and dont need you intruding" 

Etho: "oh, alright. Ill come by later, then"

Grian: "no, it will take all day. I'm not hanging out with you"

"Harsh..." Etho murmured, but decided he was gonna visit anyway because who knows, Grian might need help. And ever since he died yesterday, he was likely in need for protection. He flew into the Brits Mansion.

"Griiaaaaannn!" He called out. He looked around, and after not finding his friend, he checked logs. He was resting. But wasnt he just messaging him a minute before? 

Something didn't add up to him. If he were busy, he wouldn't be afk. He sighed, taking off again to find the admin.

* * *

"Xiissuuuumaaa" Etho landed on one of the many towers Xisuma built. Etho flew around for a bit until he found the admin in a tree, seeingly crash landed. He flew up, and pulled Xisuma out of the tree.

"What happened?" He said behind laughter.

"What happened was what happens when you forget to mend your elytra.. thanks, i was stuck for a minute..." 

This got more laughter from Etho.

"Anyway, what can i do you for, Etho?" Xizuma looked at the ninja.

"Well, can you check where Grians coordinates are? Hes not at his base and something feels off" Etho asked.

"Hmm, sure, give me a moment" Xisuma replied, putting his arm up and pressing a button for a command list. Etho couldnt see anything, he didnt have the permission.

Xisuma seemingly scrolled down on an invisivle screen for a minute before he got what he needed. 

"Hes.. in mumbos base? Wonder if he went afk there.." Xisuma looked closer, to find mumbo right next to Grian. 

"Huh.. hey, Etho?" He looked at said person. "Did you happen to see mumbo yesterday? Or today?" 

"No, actually. I just dropped off grians stuff and worked on my minigame. This morning i got up and headed for Grians base. I did fly over mumbos base but i didnt see anything" 

"Hm.. well then lets go pay mumbo a visit, see whats up with grian" xisuma put his armour on, and grabbed a fresh pair of elytra to put on.

* * *

_ HEYYYYY THIS IS THE TW PART, PASS IF YOU DON'T LIKE LOL _

Mumbo sat over Grian, brushing hair out of his face. "Good morning" he said softly. 

Grian looked at Mumbo, and jumped, well, fliched. He tried to move away from Mumbo until he was being pinned by a hand on his chest, knocking the air out of his lungs. He sputtered, coughing up saliva.

"What do you want, Mumbo?! I can't give you anything, get off!!!" Grian struggled, trying to normalize his rough breathing.

"Why, Grian, I am just going to have fun with you. Don't worry, it will only hurt for a minute, you'll be begging for it after that" Mumbo pulled up Grians legs, putting his knees over his shoulders. 

"Pardon me, but what the hell do you mean _begging for it_?! Ow– Let me go you crazy bastard!" Grian strugged, trying to kick his captor.

"Grian," Mumbo tugged at Grians trousers. "Have you heard the rumours of you?"

"Just what rumours- Get your filthy hands away!" Grian hissed.

"You know. The rumours of you being a slut for everyone. Doc. Iskall. Even Xisuma. Is that how you got into the server? By slutting down on the Admin?" Mumbo asked, his tone getting more chaotic by the minute.

"Wha- Mumbo, what the hell is wrong with you?! Who is telling you these lies?!" Grian yelled out. 

"I don't think they're lies. Doc, Zedaph, even Stress. You done them, didn't you? Why didn't you have sex with me? I heard their stories. You were always vocal, they said. You liked being cut, they said" Mumbo continued on his murmuring, and before Grian could retaliate, a gag was shoved into his mouth, being taped down with duct tape. Grian squirmed, trying to get loose of his bindings. 

Mumbo began go move Grians sweater upward, soft skin flecked with scars being tickled. Grians soft flesh was slowly being more visibly open. Mumbo pulled the sweater over grians head and it tangled with the bingings on his wrists. 

Before mumbo could continue his violation, there was the sound of a redstone door being activiated some place away. Mumbo looked around, shushing Grian before getting up and leaving through a different entrance. A few secods later, a conversation came to grians ears. 

"Hey Xisuma, Etho. What brings you here?" Came mumbos voice.

"Hey Mumbo. We were wondering on where Grian was? He's been missing all day and Etho apparently made plans with him already. His coordinates lead to your base. Have you seen him?" Came what seemed to be xisuma.

"Oh, no. He did come by last night for a spot of tea. He left before night came, i havent seen him last. Maybe hes hiding? You know the prankster. Probably made fake plans with you"

"I guess"

Grian, meanwhile, was looking for something to make a noise. He was in a empty room with anything too light or something that wouldn't have made more than a thud. It was likely that mumbo also sound proofed the room.

"Oh well. If you see him, tell is immediatly" 

"Alright, i will. Its already night time, you begter go home" it was already night? How long was grian up for? 

"Okay. Stay safe and again, let us know when ge shows up"

"Alright. Goodnight" 

Once again, redstone door activates and another door opens, and the sound of shoes hitting stone bricks filled the air.

"Ohh Grian" Mumbo said, looking at his captured. Grian lay there, helplessly on his side. 

"How about i get you out of those trousers, huh? Im sure you're quite uncomfortable" mumbo sat down, pressing grian down to face the floor. Grian tried to stop the movement, but failed. He started to get dizzy, hyperventilating through his nose. 

He felt a hand tug at the edge of his trousers, and he squirmed, trying to run away from the violating hands. If only Etho and Xisuma stayed .

* * *

"That was a little weird, don't you think, X?" Etho asked as the boys landed at said persons base.

"Mumbo was probably rushing is because he was doing a redstone project. You know the man" Xisuma replied, taking off his Doom helmet to get some fresh air. The sun began to decend, the blue sky turning purple.

"Yeah, thats probably the case. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, X" he said to the admin. "Thanks for at least trying"

"Sure thing. Remember, I'm here to help" he replied. He waved bye and flew off.

Etho watched after the admins take-off, and walked around to his small storage room. He sat on a barrel and thought, trying to figure out where his friend went. He pulled out a calender and cancelled anything for the next few days. He was going to spend them looking for Grian.

"Please, tell me where you are" he looked outside to the sky, quickly turning nior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well  
> Um  
> Heheh  
> I didn't know people would actually like this..  
> Well, sorry for not updating in a m o n t h, School, life and my newfound relationship are hitting me like a train and its caused me to get off track. But i will still update though!


End file.
